


then beggars would ride

by tseliar



Category: Original Work
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like seriously this is nothing but smut, no beta we die like men, smut4smut treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tseliar/pseuds/tseliar
Summary: Even the strongest heroes can find themselves in trouble, at times.(And really, Theo's never been very strong when he stands alone.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Supervillainess/Captured Superhero She's Been Stalking For Ages
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	then beggars would ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Avaria was on her knees in front of him, an awful parody of submission—or perhaps surrender—and Theo did not think he had ever felt more helpless and afraid. Even the months he’d spent all alone, doing terrible things for worse reasons, in a hell of his own creation—that was the key, of course. _His own creation._ He had not brought himself here.

Because of course _here_ was a cold room with concrete floors, and Theo was bound, shirtless and barefoot and bare-faced, to a cold metal pillar with his hands behind his back. Ordinarily he would have cared more that she'd seen his face, but Avaria knelt before him, smiling wickedly, and her hands were—

They were running up and down his legs, over his hips, over his—

He closed his eyes. Maybe that would change things, make it less real. But nothing of the sort happened; the room was cold and drafty and Avaria's fingers were hot against his skin when she moved them up to his stomach. 

She slapped him hard enough that it stung, just above his waistband, and Theo opened his eyes. She was practically pouting up at him.

“It’s no fun if you won’t _look_ ,” she complained. “And next time you close your eyes—it won’t be there that I slap you.” She trailed her hand meaningfully lower, lightly drummed her fingers over his—

She seemed satisfied that her message had been received, and her wicked, lecherous grin returned.

“Good,” she said. “I’m glad we understand each other.”

Theo said nothing. He’d spoken earlier, when he’d first been tricked into this place, after waking up tied to this pillar. But of course Avaria didn’t care. And he didn’t want her to think she was getting to him.

(She _wasn’t_ getting to him.)

Theo had empathy. He couldn’t use it on himself; he had to make do with his own perceptions for that, and at the moment he really didn't want to. But he knew, _knew_ , that the woman before him, she who had plagued him ever since he'd started this, was terribly pleased to have him here, and her lust welled up in him like nausea.

Avaria hummed a jaunty tune, and slid her fingers under his waistband at the small of his back, brushing them over the top of his ass. He swallowed, kept his eyes open, and tried not to shudder as she put her other hand over his—

—over his cock, rubbing it through the leather pants that he wore when he went out as the Watchman. He didn’t—he'd never—

He’d never done anything like this with another person. Lyra wasn’t ready ~~and he wasn’t ready~~ and he would always respect her choices.

Would that Avaria might respect _his_ , but she _was_ a supervillain, after all. Maybe, for her, ~~rape~~ ~~sexual assault~~ _this_ was no different than a bank robbery or kidnapping. 

The fastenings on his pants weren’t complicated. He was often in a hurry when he put them on; they were as simple as they could be while remaining functional. Normally that was… good. Probably. It was certainly useful.

Now, standing bound with Avaria kneeling before him, he wished desperately that they could become more complicated. Of course, wishing didn't help. He didn’t have anything like the right power for that.

And he could do nothing to stop Avaria from carelessly opening his pants and shoving them and his underwear low enough to pull out his cock.

It was soft, of course; nothing like having your mortal enemy feeling you up to utterly kill the mood. But Avaria tsked over it and shook her head, before starting to stroke his shaft, her other hand sliding into his pants to gently massage his balls from behind.

If it hadn’t been Avaria doing it, Theo thought he would have liked it. Had it been Lyra, he thought he’d have liked it a very great deal. And even as he suppressed his shudders, his body responded to her touch.

His cock was hardening under her ministrations, and oh he _wished_ he dared close his eyes. But in this matter at least Avaria was unpredictable and he did not want to learn the consequences of something she’d forbidden him from.

He felt a flash of satisfaction from her, but had barely a moment to think of why before she had left off stroking his cock in favor of sucking it.

Her mouth, warm and wet, with her tongue doing something strange and arousing to the underside of his cock and her teeth ever so slightly scraping his skin, was like nothing he had ever felt before. His face burned as his cock hardened further, finally becoming fully erect in her mouth, and she laughed around him.

Theo felt the vibrations through her mouth on his cock, and hated how his hips tried to move. He pressed his back into the pillar and tried to stay still, tipping his head back so at least he couldn’t see her, even if she was still there, even if he couldn’t close his eyes.

Avaria was still being enthusiastic and horribly effective with her mouth when he felt something cold and wet against his balls; she was back to playing with them, he realized, but with lube on her hands this time. His blush was spreading down his neck, he thought, and his legs were trembling with the effort of staying still.

He swallowed again, around the lump that had formed in his throat. It had been—he didn’t know how long it had been. He just wished it would be _over._ And he did not expect Avaria, who was sucking his cock and lavishing far, far too much attention on his balls, to do anything much different from that in the immediate future.

He was wrong, of course. All the warning he had was her emotions, changing from smug satisfaction to a sharper sadistic glee, before she used one hand to roughly pull his pants down below his knees. She pressed his legs apart a little, and carelessly shoved two fingers, still slick with lube, into his ass.

Theo let out a single voiceless gasp before he bit down on his lip so he wouldn’t cry out. When Avaria began to move her fingers at a punishingly swift pace which he wasn’t at all ready for, his legs gave out. Had he not been tightly bound to the pillar, he would have fallen then.

His mouth tasted like copper. His legs were jelly and his face was hot; his cock and balls felt tight and he thought he might be close. His ass, even with the lube, burned as Avaria triumphantly added a third finger to fuck him with.

The lump in his throat turned over, and he choked on a sob. He couldn’t—

If Avaria saw him crying, he knew, she’d mock him pitilessly for it. If she could hear it too, it would be worse.

She had just added a fourth finger to his ass when he came. She swallowed it all, and didn’t let up on his balls or ass while she did so; her fingers plunged deeper, faster, rougher. His tears fell swiftly as he hung against his ropes, utterly spent.

When at last his cock, too, was done and began to go soft again, she sighed around him and pulled her fingers out before finally, _finally_ letting his cock out of her mouth. She stood, grinning, smug satisfaction rolling off of her in sickening waves.

“How was that, hmm?” she asked in false concern. With Theo sagging against his bonds as he was, they were of a height. “Was that your first time with a woman? That little _girlfriend_ of yours can’t be doing much for you, surely.”

That was enough to wake him from his stupor, at least a little. Avaria somehow knew about Lyra, which shouldn’t even have been possible, even with his face laid bare, and he—he could do _nothing_ about it.

“I thought as much,” said Avaria. “You need a more mature partner.” She shook her head. “You’re no fun when you’re all stoic and worn out like this,” she said. “I suppose that can’t be helped—I'll just have to try again later.”

Cold fear washed over Theo then, but Avaria was either oblivious to it or deliberately ignoring it. 

She grabbed his face firmly with both hands and kissed him, forcing his jaw open and her tongue into his mouth. He tasted himself on her mouth, salty and bitter, and wanted more than anything to bite her tongue off for this further humiliation. But he was bound here, at her mercy, and he knew that such an action couldn’t end well. He wasn’t far gone enough to forget that ~~yet~~.

Avaria finished her kiss and stepped back to look at him, smirking cruelly. With one hand she slapped him hard across the face; with the other she blew him a kiss.

“Till next time, then!” she said cheerfully, and left, leaving Theo still sagging against his bonds, naked but for his pants around his ankles, with his cock still wet and his ass red and sore and tears still rolling down his face. 


End file.
